DE 10 2009 021 635 A1 shows an airbag system for passenger protection in a motor vehicle. The generic airbag system comprises an inflatable, at least two-chamber airbag with a main chamber and a secondary chamber. In the inflated condition, the main chamber forms a protective cushion for the passenger of the vehicle. The main chamber thereby has an impact surface with which the passenger of the vehicle can come in contact. Furthermore, the main chamber includes a support surface with which the main chamber can be supported on an interior fitting of the vehicle. In the known airbag system, the main chamber forms a side airbag anchored in a vehicle seat in which the support surface can support itself on a door covering adjacent thereto, when the side airbag is inflated. In inflated condition, the secondary chamber forms a support cushion for the protective cushion or the main chamber, lies between the support surface and the door covering, and forms a local enlargement of the main chamber without thereby deforming it. For the function as a protective cushion the main chamber has a significantly larger volume than the secondary chamber. In the known airbag system the main and secondary chambers are connected to each other by flow devices, so that an inflation device with a single generator fills both chambers.
The object of the invention is to provide an optimized airbag system of the type described above.
The object is achieved with an airbag system which includes the features described and claimed herein. Embodiments, further developments and/or advantageous designs are also described and claimed.